eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Signaturquests Questreihe
The following quests are similar in scope to Erbequests, but the rewarded items are new to EverQuest II rather than being familiar items from EverQuest. Signature Quests were first introduced in the Kingdom of Sky expansion, and commonly involve a series of quests ultimately rewarding the big item. Many of the intermediate steps may also reward very fine items. See also: eine alphabetische Liste aller Signaturquests Non-Series Signature Quests *Die Kunstfertigkeit der Koada'Dal-Weisen (65) von Echoes of Faydwer - Belohnung: Schild des Weisen *Blut der Brut (68) von Kingdom of Sky - Belohnung: Hoo'Loh's Helm *Zeichen des Erwachens (70 Epic) von Kingdom of Sky - Belohnung: Zeichen des Erwachens... Signature Series Quests Listed here are the final reward items for each series, and the recommended level for the last quest in the series . Follow the link to the section below. *Eitholi, Die Klinge der Fee (30) *Die efeuverhüllte Kugel von Tunare (70) *Fließendes Cape des dunklen Fürsten (70 Epic) *Der Sturmhammer Eitholi, Die Klinge der Fee von Echoes of Faydwer #Der Wind, der ihren Namen spricht (24) #Stimme einer anderen Art (25) #Die Klinge in der Warte (25) #Mehr als nur ein Baum (30) Die efeuverhüllte Kugel von Tunare von Echoes of Faydwer #Korruption in Feendunkel (60) #Die Offenbarung #Auffinden des zweiten Fragments #Ein Streiter der Koada'Dal #An Evening Jaunt #Suche nach dem Nekromanten #The Hidden Crystal #Ein kleines Testament #Ein vorherbestimmtes Schicksal (70) Fließendes Cape des dunklen Fürsten von Echoes of Faydwer #Suche nach dem Verfasser (65) #wolfsartige Beseitigung (65) #Abfangen (65) #Gnome die Pilze essen haben mehr Spaß (65) #Digging Up The Evidence (65) #Fließendes Cape des dunklen Fürsten (70 Epic) final reward Der Sturmhammer von Echoes of Faydwer #Hammer der Tiefen #Der Sturmhammer ##You must find the way into the Haunted Vaults: ##*Burning the Black Sun Grizzly Rug (Haunted Vaults access) ##When you enter the Haunted Vaults you receive 3 sub-quests which you need to complete before you can progress on the main Stormhammer quest: ##*Überreste eines Verräters ##*Splitter vom Auges des Sturmhammers ##*Waren erneuert The Shadow Odyssey Questreihe von The Shadow Odyssey #The Shadow Odyssey, Vorgeschichte: Ein Senschreiben der Königin für gute Charaktere, The Shadow Odyssey, Vorgeschichte: Der Befehl des Hochfürsten für böse Charaktere. #The Shadow Odyssey, Kapitel 1: Wir segeln fort #The Shadow Odyssey, Kapitel 2: Die Götter müssen verrückt sein #The Shadow Odyssey, Kapitel 3: Absturz der Schleierbrecher #The Shadow Odyssey, Kapitel 4: Geschichte wiederholt sich! #The Shadow Odyssey, Kapitel 5: Ketten brechen #The Shadow Odyssey, Kapitel 6: Die Waffen der Schädelsplitter #The Shadow Odyssey, Kapitel 7: Trommeln des Krieges #The Shadow Odyssey, Kapitel 8: Aloha, Ethernauts A Gathering Obsession from The Shadow Odyssey #A Gathering Obsession #A Gathering Obsession, Part II #A Gathering Obsession, Part III #A Gathering Obsession, Part IV #A Gathering Obsession, Part V #A Gathering Obsession, Part VI #A Gathering Obsession, Part VII #A Gathering Obsession, Part VIII #A Gathering Obsession, Final Errand Sentinel's Fate von Sentinel's Fate # 85 # 85 # 85 # 85 # 85 # 85 # 85 # 85 Seeking Lucan from Sentinel's Fate #In Search of Lucan #Whispers from the Past #Confronting the Godslayer Questline for fabled raid shoulders # 92 Der Hang zur Toxxikologie von Sherra in Paineel # 95 Angriff auf den Gesandten vom NPC Eid D'lanti vor Perah Celsis Abominable Laboratory # 98 Subordination Insubordination from NPC on a rock behind Eye of El'Arad in Stonebrunt Highlands. Category:!Questreihen